


Punishment

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Arguing, Belts, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Missions, Nicknames, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Mission, Punishment, Sex, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: After nearly getting himself killed on a mission, Hanzo returns to his room with his boyfriend; Jesse McCree, and Jesse is far from happy with the archer. However, when Hanzo decides to be stubborn, Jesse decides to punish him, and what better way to get out his anger than have sex?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the special person who helped me write this.
> 
> Also, follow my McHanzo collection for more smutty one-shots, fluffy one-shots and mini series :D

It had only been a few seconds after returning from the mission that Jesse already slammed his fist into the wall of their room. Hanzo was sitting on their bed, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. “What in the hell were you thinkin’,” Jesse asked in a harsh tone. Hanzo remained silent as Jesse turned and stood in front of him, looking down with anger on his face. “Look at me, god dammit!”

Hanzo closed his eyes before looking up at his partner. “What do you want me to say, Jesse? I messed up, but by doing so I saved the mission.”

“To hell with the fuckin’ mission! Your life is much more important than that. Don’t ya ever do that again...I...I can’t lose you like that dammit…,” Jesse said as he slowly fell to his knees in front of Hanzo, his lip starting to quiver.

“Jesse…” breathed the Shimada as he watch him. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. He couldn’t simply tell him he wouldn’t do it again because he would in a heartbeat. Especially if it meant saving his man from possible danger. He looked down at his hands. “I am sorry...but, I have to tell you that I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe. And I did, didn’t I?”

Jesse slowly looked up at Hanzo, his eyes moving to meet his. “Don’t ya start gettin’ smart with me, Shimada.”

“What are you going to do, gunslinger? Punish me?” he asked.

Jesse rose to his feet and shoved Hanzo back onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head, “I’ll show ya your punishment.” Jesse slides his leg between Hanzo’s and spreads them wide before moving on top of him.

Hanzo froze beneath him. Jesse couldn’t be serious. He was going to punish him for saving his life? For saving the team and the mission? All because he was scared he was going to lose Hanzo? Hanzo had stared death in the face many times. He wasn’t afraid of it. He lived for it in a way. The adrenaline was exhilarating. However, he did understand where he came from.

He and Jesse had been together for quite some time. For him to do something that could’ve killed him must’ve really hit home for Jesse. He’d lost much more than Hanzo had. His friends he’d fought alongside had died, his commander had died and been reborn as a Talon agent...losing Hanzo would’ve been the last straw, he was certain. He took a sharp intake of breath before focusing on Jesse. “And I shall take it with pride. I can handle whatever you throw at me, gunslinger.”

A grin crept along Jesse’s face, “We’ll see ‘bout that, won’t we?” He grabbed the edge of Hanzo’s yukata and pulled it open, exposing his well toned chest and tattoo that spread along his shoulder. Holding Hanzo’s hands above his head still, he started trailing kisses along his neck and down his chest. His mouth almost seemed to water as he felt his lover beneath his lips.

Hanzo writhed beneath him as he felt his lover’s lips against his flesh. His breathing hitching and he fought against Jesse’s grip. He wanted to touch Jesse, to tear at his clothes and expose his well-toned body to himself. He wanted to make Jesse moan, to hear those sweet noises that came from him every time he tugged at his hair and carressed his skin. “J-Jesse…” he said in a low moan.

“This is all about makin’ sure you learn your lesson,” Jesse said as he flipped Hanzo around onto his stomach, ripping the yukata completely off of the perfectly sculpted body his man had. All that was left upon his body were his grey boxers and yellow hair ribbon. He saw this as a great tool for using in Hanzo’s punishment. He pulled the ribbon from his hair and let it fall onto his shoulders, wrapping it around Hanzo’s mouth and tying it from behind. “I’m doin’ the talkin’ now, darlin’.”

The man stiffened, not used to being in such a position. It made him feel embarrassed even though it was just the two of them. Hanzo looked over his shoulder at the man with wide eyes full of uncertainty. He couldn’t be serious. Could he be?

Jesse traced his metallic hand along Hanzo’s back all the way down to his boxers. He yanked them down, revealing Hanzo’s toned, soft ass. Smiling, he traded off hands as he pulled his belt off, letting his pants drop to his ankles. What was revealed was a tight pair of white briefs, straining against his already solid member. He pushed it against Hanzo’s body, feeling pre start to drip through his underwear and see it smear against his ass.

Hanzo moaned into the fabric feeling the familiar bulge rub against him. The feeling of the fabric covering it was troublesome and an annoyance to him, but he knew what Jesse’s intentions were at this point. As much as he’d complain and struggle to have even a bit of control, he wouldn’t get it and to the Shimada this was all the more frustrating. He could feel himself growing more and more aroused regardless, and he tried once again to fight his way free.

Jesse chuckled as he reached down and pulled his belt from his pants. Pulling Hanzo closer to the headboard, he tied his hands around a post with the belt, tight enough no matter how much he struggled, he wouldn’t be able to free himself. “Someone seems eager, eh,” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s ear, while he finally pulled his briefs to the floor and kicked them aside, his throbbing cock springing out and ready to feel his lover.

Hanzo could only let out a muffled sound in response as he struggled to look at his lover from over his shoulder. His neck was aching from trying to see him, and he felt a thrill from his current position. He turned back to face the headboard, trying to calm himself as he realized he was going to be stark naked before Jesse and completely at his mercy in his current state. He could only imagine the gunslinger’s smug grin and enjoyment of his punishment as dark oakwood stared back at him.

“Oh no ya don’t,” came from behind as Jesse grabbed a fist full of Hanzo’s hair and turned his head back toward him. “You’re watching every bit of it, huckleberry,” Jesse said with a sly smile. He used his free hand to spread Hanzo’s ass a bit while he slid his throbbing member between his cheeks, feeling him clench around his even hardening length. A slight moan tried to escape his mouth as he pressed the tip of his cock into Hanzo’s ass.

Hanzo stiffened at the intrusion. It wasn’t his first time doing this, but it was his first time being punished like this. He was nervous of course, but he trusted Jesse. He knew he’d never intentionally hurt him, so he relaxed just a bit. He could feel the pre from Jesse’s cock, and he could feel his own throbbing in response and beginning the leak.

Finally giving into his lust, Jesse couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly pressed his dick deeper past Hanzo’s cheeks, feeling him tighten around his shaft. It felt exhilarating to have so much power over his lover, but he knew that he must keep his comfort in mind, even if he was punishing him. He slowly started to thrust in and out of Hanzo’s tight asshole, using his thick, sticky pre as a lube. With each thrust he went deeper, and deeper inside, feeling as if his cock would be strangled by how tight Hanzo was.

Hanzo grunted with each thrust. It hurt a bit, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. Jesse’s pre was making it a bit easier on him, but the lack of lube was making it difficult on him to start as he was trying to adjust to his size again. He gritted his teeth, turning and lowering his head as he moaned into the fabric. He could feel himself clenching down on Jesse’s dick, and he could feel the pleasure it was slowly bringing him as his lover thrust into him.

Jesse pulled on Hanzo’s hair, making him face him, “I want ya to look me in the eyes, darlin’.” With each thrust, Jesse started slamming into Hanzo’s ass harder and harder, using his hand to spank his well toned cheeks. Bright red hand prints were left in their wake, one on top of the other as he groaned and moaned softly with each thrust. It was the first time he had fucked Hanzo in such a way, with such passion and anger behind it. It felt better than using a punching bag or going to a gun range after a mission. This was his new way of letting out his stress.

Hanzo let out muffled sounds with each thrust. He could feel him thrusting deeper and deeper into him, and he could feel him beginning to hit a spot that was starting to drive him crazy. Each spank he received only heightened his pleasure, and he loved the feeling of Jesse’s finger in his hair. The feeling of him tugging on his black locks, the feeling of him dominating him. At first he’d wanted some control, but now he was beginning to give himself over to him. To think Hanzo Shimada, former heir to one of the biggest crime families in Hanamura had been bested by a simple cowboy was ridiculous to him. Yet, this same cowboy had stolen his heart and was fucking him right now...and he loved it.

His legs began to buckle as he leaned over forward, putting his forehead against Hanzo’s back. He started taking deeper breaths, feeling his cock pulse as he thrusted harder and as deep as it could go, keeping it there for a few seconds each time as it continued to twitch. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he was finally at his limit. He gave in, his cock pumping thick, hot lines of his cum into Hanzo, feeling it start to flood him. His eyes rolled into his head a bit as he pressed his body against his lover.

Hanzo shuddered at the feeling of warmth that was filling him up. He could feel his walls clenching down on him, forcing out every bit of cum from Jesse. He gasped into the fabric of the silk ribbon as the sensation of being filled with the gunslinger’s cum brought him to his own release. His mind went blank as his cock twitched before he finally felt himself falling over the edge of his own orgasm. He felt sweet bliss and pleasure as he came, his cum spraying on the sheets as he felt his body go limp and relax after the whole ordeal was finally over.

Jesse let out a long sigh as he slowly pulled his growing limp member out, a trail of cum following behind that covered Hanzo’s ass cheek. He undid the belt and removed the ribbon, as he pulled Hanzo off the bed to remove the sheets and replace them with clean ones. He pulled him onto the bed and under the covers, kissing his red wrists that had lines from the belt. “Hope ya learned your lesson, sweetheart. There are plenty more to come.”

“With how stubborn I am…I am certain there shall be, cowboy.”


End file.
